


Jeans

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Where To Go [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actually "Wet" Humping, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, Desperation, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, Erections, Fetish, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Gabriel becomes a little more involved than either of them expects.





	Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a one time thing. And here I am on part 5.
> 
> Um.... This installment wasn't what I expected. I apologize for what it is and I apologize for what it is not. Hope you like it anyway.
> 
> And I'm gonna post it before I change my mind.

So, now things seemed even more complicated to Jack. The last time Gabriel was at his house, he'd kissed the dark-skinned teen before he left. But had he done it because he thought it was something Gabriel would want? Had he done it because it was something he wanted to do himself? And was he really thinking about doing it again?

Gabriel had admitted to wanting his attention, but Jack didn't really understand why. Nor did Gabriel, for that matter. Then when Jack kissed him, Gabriel didn't seem very happy about it. For the most part, the older teen had simply allowed it and then had left like all the other times.

Jack could tell that things had become even more uncomfortable between them, yet Gabriel would still come out and put on his little shows for Jack.

This went on for almost a month before Jack worked up the nerve to wait for Gabriel at the Reyes' back door.

"J-Jack! What are you doing out here?" Gabriel asked as he was coming out for his daily performance.

"I kinda wanted to see you, I guess," Jack said. He'd felt a lot more confident before he was looking right at Gabriel's face.

The older teen shifted uncomfortably. "You see me every day."

Jack smiled softly. "Didn't you say you wanted my attention?" he asked quietly, staring at Gabriel's lips. The blond hadn't realized until he was standing close to his friend that he actually did want to kiss him again.

Gabriel looked away and Jack could see his dark skin becoming flushed. But Gabriel was also fidgeting due to his full bladder. The older teen simply nodded.

"Well, you have my up close and undivided attention." Jack told him. He moved closer to Gabriel and took his hands, entwining their fingers.

"Jack, I was in the middle of something," the older teen said as he crossed his legs. He still wouldn't look at his blond friend, but he also wouldn't let go of his hands.

"I know. But you're really good at holding it, so it should be fine," Jack said. He could feel Gabriel trembling slightly and he wondered if it was due to trying to hold his bladder or if he was nervous about having Jack so close to him.

The older teen whimpered quietly as he shuffled his legs. And Jack just about melted. The blond couldn't believe how cute Gabriel was when he was unsure of what to do.

There he was. Headstrong, confident Gabriel Reyes. Bad attitude, smarty pants Gabriel Reyes. And Jack was fortunate enough to have this warm-skinned hottie willing to perform just for him. No one at school would believe it even if they saw it. Not that Jack wanted anyone else to see it. This was personal. This was special. This was just between him and Gabriel.

The dark-skinned teen's grip on Jack's hands tightened as did his thighs. Jack was nearly suffocated by the excitement of watching Gabriel struggle. As a matter of fact, the blond had become so excited that he had forgotten why he was there.

"What did you plan to do with my attention once you had it?" Jack asked, moving a little closer to the older teen.

Gabriel shrugged. "I never really planned to ever have it." He made sure not to look at Jack and he began squirming. This time he tried to pull his hands away from Jack's, but Jack wouldn't let go at first. "Especially not like this. It's embarrassing."

"Then why keep doing it?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"I already told you," Gabriel all but whined. He crossed his legs again and once one of his hands was freed, it immediately clenched his crotch.

Jack kept a hold of Gabriel's other hand and just stared at him for a while. The older teen was trying to unbuckle his belt with the one free hand, but that hand had to drop back down to grasp his groin as Jack heard a bit of urine slip out.

"You said it was because I like it," Jack finally said.

Gabriel grunted, urgently shifting his stance to keep his bladder from leaking.

The blond simply watched as he felt himself becoming more and more rigid. "And you only found out that I like it because on that first day I had a stiffy." He knew his friend was a little too preoccupied to really hear and understand what he was saying.

The older teen wiggled as he tried unbuckling his belt with one hand again. He could only gasp when a long, loud hiss caused him to cross his legs once more and his hand yet again clamped to his private area.

"I have one now, you know," Jack whispered, moving closer to him.

Gabriel's back was against the side of the house and he continued his desperate squirming, even though Jack had taken hold of both of his hands again. The older teen nodded. "I know."

Jack looked down at the wet spot on Gabriel's jeans and to his own surprise, he pressed himself against it. Even through his own jeans, he could feel that the wet spot was still warm. The blond didn't even care that he was hard. He just wanted to feel that warm wetness.

For an instant, Gabriel had frozen in place, but his bursting bladder wouldn't allow him to stay still for long. He began wriggling again, inadvertently rubbing himself against Jack. And before Jack was able to properly process that sensation, he both heard and felt little spurts of urine escaping Gabriel. The warm liquid seeped through Jack's jeans and the blond was glad that he'd taken hold of both of Gabriel's hands. The last thing he needed was for something to be in the way of his dark-skinned friend's warmth.

Gabriel grunted and seemed to be rubbing himself against Jack in an attempt to stop the sporadic surges that leaked from his bladder. The blond, however, barely noticed it. He was too busy concentrating on the feel of his friend peeing on him. Jack could feel himself beginning to twitch.

He heard Gabriel whimper as a full stream gushed from the older teen. The floodgates had opened and Jack was in full euphoria mode. That warm liquid was soaking them both and Jack's member throbbed energetically at the sensation.

Strangely enough, after it was all over he could still feel Gabriel moving against him. And somehow it had slipped past him that Gabriel had become aroused. Jack could feel his own body warming as he stood there listening to Gabriel make little stifled sounds that he couldn't describe.

Jack thought about rubbing himself against Gabriel, but suddenly he felt shy. The blond knew that he himself had a shameless fetish when it came to Gabriel's need to urinate, but it never even once occurred to Jack that at some point Gabriel might get turned on.

The blond felt the older teen shudder against him and squeeze his hands tightly. Jack considered kissing him, but when Gabriel finally looked at Jack, his expression was one of pure dread.

As soon as Jack decided to say something, Gabriel brushed past him and hurried into the house, leaving Jack standing beside the back door in a state of confusion.


End file.
